


Yes, Professor // Modern Teacher Levi AU

by grlehu2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Minor Violence, Smut, Spanking, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlehu2/pseuds/grlehu2
Summary: A Modern AU Levi x Reader fic. You are in your third year of college taking an English course taught by Professor Ackerman. When you tell him you're struggling, he offers after-school tutoring. What could happen with all that alone time...?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!  
**  
Before we start this story I need to give a few warnings. First and foremost, this story is going to contain graphic smut and bdsm themes. There will be use of weapons in a sexual way, bondage, name-calling, explicit language, consumption of alcohol and drugs, and much more. 

However, there will NOT be any non-con/cnc (and there never will be in any of my fics), and all characters are above the age of 18. 

There isn’t much I won’t write (except for what I stated above and a few other exceptions), so feel free to comment some scene suggestions!If you have any feedback, I’d love to hear from you as well!

Anyway, that’s all I have to say for now. I hope you all enjoy this story, I’m super excited to write it! Have fun you filthy animals ;)


	2. Chapter 2

*There is a fine line between love and lust, one that’s quite unclear at times. When I was younger, I thought those things went hand in hand, that I would fall in love and that would be it. And yet, as humans we often succumb to lust, give in to physical desires without love being part of the equation at all. However, lust often feels a little like love at first. It begs the question, am I craving this person because I love them? Or are they simply a convenient warm body?*

You awoke to a loud thud. Gasping, you immediately sat straight up, trying to figure out where you were.

“Oh, forgive me, Ms. (L/N), I didn’t realize my lesson was so dull that it put you to sleep,” a flat, monotone voice said. You looked up to see Professor Ackerman, who had just dropped a particularly large book on your desk.

*Shit, shit, shit! I just fell asleep AGAIN and now everyone’s looking at me. oh god I should probably say something, right?* you thought.

But before you could say anything, Professor Ackerman spoke again. “Third time this month, Ms. (L/N), please see me after class.”

You felt your stomach sink. You rarely ever slept anymore, most nights consisted of endless homework and studying, as well as cup after cup of coffee. Honestly you didn’t care too much for coffee, but the tea you usually drank wasn’t nearly caffeinated enough for the constant all-nighters you pulled.

*I’ll just have to explain that I’ve been too busy doing homework to sleep, I’m hoping he’ll understand,* you thought. You looked at the raven-haired man, surveying his usual blank expression as he continued his lesson. He exuded an air of coldness, agitation. *But looking at him now, I get the feeling he isn’t really the understanding type.*

About half an hour later, we were excused to leave. *I wonder if he’d even notice if I left? Should I try to just sneak out and avoid it?* You decided against it, deciding to choose the option that wouldn’t end up getting you in worse trouble.

As you made your way down from your seat, you had the misfortune of getting your leg caught on someone’s bag strap. Before you knew what was happening, you tumbled down the short flight of stairs.

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY?!” a voice called out behind you.

*Great. This is totally what I needed today. Haven’t slept in three days, I’ve barely been eating, and now I’m probably covered in bruises because I can’t fucking watch where I’m going.* Normally, you would’ve shaken something like this off without a problem, but you were just too damn exhausted. You felt tears prick at your eyes. *Shit, don’t you dare cry right now. You can cry all you want once you get back to your dorm, but you need to pull yourself together.*

You saw a hand extend in front of you. You looked up and saw a tall boy with a horse-like (yet quite handsome) face. “I’m so sorry about that, I didn’t realize my bag was out in the-” he stopped when he met eyes met yours. “Are you crying? Are you hurt? Shit, I’m sorry.”

You grabbed his hand and laughed a little. “I’m okay thank you, just not having the best day. Sorry for taking your bag out with me, may he rest in peace,” you joked. He laughed and helped you up. 

“You’re pretty funny. What’s your name?” he asked. 

“I’m (Y/N) (L/N). What about you?” you smiled.

He blushed a little and avoided your gaze. “Jean Kirstein, good to meet you. We’ll have to talk more later, I’ve got a class to get to. See you around, kid,” he smirked, picking up his bag and striding past you. *He seemed nice. Not to mention he’s pretty easy on the eyes…*

“You done chatting now, (L/N)?” Professor Ackerman asked curtly. You whipped around to see him leaning back on his desk, arms folded.

“Yes sir, sorry. He was apologizing because I tripped on his bag and I fell and-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not blind. I saw what happened. Anyway, have a seat, Ms. (L/N),” he said, pulling a chair in front of his desk. You sat down and he strolled around to settle in his large leather chair.

“So,” he started, crossing one leg over the other. “As I stated before, you have fallen asleep in my class three times this month alone. I cut you a little slack before, but this is just unacceptable.”

“I know sir, I’m sorry. I just haven’t been sleeping much recently, I’ve been super busy-”

“I don’t want your excuses, Ms. (L/N),” he interjected. *He won’t let me get more than a sentence out! Does he expect me to be fine with that just because he’s my superior?*

“With all due respect, sir,” you hissed. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t interrupt me while I am speaking.”

“Tch, you have no right to be talking. I have lost count of all the times I’ve had to either wake you up or refocus your attention in class throughout the semester. And that interrupts my class, doesn’t it?” he glared.

You felt your face heat up. *Well… He has a point.* “Yes, sir. I apologize. But, this is my last class of the day. English has never been my best subject, and around this time the coffee is wearing off and I remember that I haven’t slept in days and I just…” you trailed off as you realized you were rambling to someone who not only had other important things to do, but was also upset with you. 

“‘You just…’ what?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry, I was just rambling, um, but I was just saying I fall asleep in this class a lot because I’m always up late doing assignments. I just have a hard time understanding some things so I study until I get it right.”

“Well, how do you expect to get ahead if you’re too tired to pay attention in class?”

“I know, I’ll try to get more sleep tonight, sorry sir,” you mumbled, ducking your head down a little.

“God, would you stop apologizing? Anyway, from now on, you will stay in my room after class for extra help. I have to stay here for a few hours grading papers, but I will be available to help whenever you need it. You will head home when I do if you have not left already, understand?”

You paused for a moment. *He’s offering to help me? I mean, I could understand hearing this from any other teacher but, Professor Ackerman was known for being kind of a hardass.*

“It’s a yes or a no, brat,” he sighed. 

*‘Brat’?! What’s that supposed to mean? Okay, calm down, the last thing you need is to be getting pissed at someone who is offering help, even if he is kind of a douchebag.* “Yes, thank you sir, I appreciate it. Although, I’m not a ‘brat’.”

His eyes surveyed you for a moment, dragging down your body. He met your eyes with his stormy grey ones. “You could be,” he muttered.

Heat crept into your cheeks. *What’s that supposed to mean? Did I misunderstand that? Was he hitting on me? No, there’s no way. *

“Anyway, I’ll be here. Go sit at one of the desks and get to work. I’ll check on you in a few minutes. And ask questions if you don’t understand something. Got it?” he said, interrupting your thoughts.

“Y-yes sir,” you mumbled, still mulling over what he said. You grabbed your bag and headed over to your seat. After a bit of time, you started to struggle

“Um… Professor Ackerman? Do you think you could help me with this paper?” you asked tentatively.

He got up and strode over to where you were sitting, moving behind your seat. He leaned over your shoulder to see your work. “What seems to be the issue?”

A shiver ran up your back. *He’s right next to my ear…* “Um… Just these few paragraphs here. Do you have any advice on how to change these?”

He paused for a moment, surveying your laptop screen. “Well this whole paragraph here is unnecessary, scrap it. And add to these paragraphs by using stronger reasoning, your argument is weak.”

“I see, thank you, Professor,” you smiled gently. He hesitated for a moment, and turned to look at you. You felt his eyes scorching your skin, but you didn’t dare meet his gaze. In all honesty, you had always found Professor Ackerman attractive, though you couldn’t really admit that. But his dark and slightly messy undercut perfectly suited his steel gray eyes, and though he was a little on the short side, it was quite obvious that he was incredibly muscular. His voice was low and smooth, almost sultry. His gaze was intense, catching you off-guard whenever he looked at you. 

You felt him turn away from you, and heard him walking back to his desk. You let out a small sigh of relief, not wanting to admit how his stare had made you feel. *Christ, (Y/N), you can’t think things like that. He’s a teacher, nothing more, nothing less.*

After about another two hours, you had finally finished the essay that you had been struggling with (with occasional help from Professor Ackerman). You mentally patted yourself on the back and started packing up your things.

“Finished with your essay, Ms. (L/N)?” he said, closing the book he had been reading. 

“Yep! Thanks for the help. I’ll be heading out now.”

He stood and grabbed his bag, walking to the door. You gave him a confused look, and he said, “Oh, I finished my papers about half an hour ago, but you seemed close to finishing so I decided to just wait.”

“You didn’t have to do that, thank you. Sorry for keeping you here,” you chuckled nervously. He shot you a look that wasn’t quite a glare, rather just mild annoyance.

“I chose to stay. And like I said before, stop apologizing so much, (L/N). It’s irritating,” he said gruffly, opening his door and walking out. You followed behind him and decided against apologizing for how much you apologize. He locked the door to his classroom and walked with you to the front exit of the building. 

*Should I say something? The awkward silence is killing me but I have no idea what to talk about.* “How’s the year going for you so far?”

He was quiet for a moment, then said, “Same as always, I guess.”

You frowned briefly. *Guess he’s not much of a talker. Although, I didn’t really expect him to be.* “I’m hoping that’s a good thing,” you said.

He just shrugged. “Well,” he started. He looked you up and down again, this time much more subtly. “I guess there are a few exciting things this year.”

But before you could say anything back, he was out the door, walking home. *Was THAT supposed to be flirting? Am I just overthinking this?* You decided you were just over-analyzing, and started walking to your dorm. 

When you got there, you opened the door to sounds of yelling. At first you were concerned, then it dawned on you who you lived with. You let out a sigh of exhaustion and walked in. You saw your roommate Sasha playing video games with Connie. They were inseparable, as well as two of your closest friends.

“YOU’RE GOIN’ DOWN, HUMPTY DUMPTY,” yelled Sasha.

“IN YOUR DREAMS POTATO GIRL,” he yelled back. “Oh, hey (Y/N).”

“(Y/N)!” beamed Sasha as she paused the game and got up to come hug you. “Where were you? I thought you were gonna be home like two hours ago.”

“Oh, I was doing homework in Professor Ackerman’s room. He offered to help out since I’m always falling asleep in his class,” you laughed. Connie and Sasha just stared at you, looking confused.

Connie laughed. “Sorry, for a second I thought you said Professor Ackerman, but there’s no way anyone would intentionally spend more time than they had to with that guy, right?”

“I did say Professor Ackerman, he’s actually pretty helpful when he’s not brooding over at his desk.”

“Yeah the guy’s smart but… He kinda seems to hate everyone,” said Connie.

“Maybe he likes you,” winked Sasha. 

Your face heated up, remembering the way he looked you up and down. *I seriously doubt he has any interest in me, but that look… It was probably nothing.*

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

“(Y/N)...” you heard a voice calling to you. You stirred, wanting to find the source of the noise, but you were too sluggish to get up. “(Y/N)...” it called again. It was a deep voice, smooth yet gruff, slightly monotone. Is that… Professor Ackerman? 

You felt awake, but your body just wouldn’t move. “(Y/n).” he said again. But this time, you saw him sitting on the end of your bed.

“Professor…?” you whispered. He moved up the bed slowly until he was over you, his hands resting just above your shoulders. He gently kissed your collarbone, making you let out a small whimper. 

He moved up and planted another kiss on your neck, proceeding to just barely brush past the shell of your ear. “God, the things I want to do to you…” he muttered. You felt a shiver down your spine.

“Please…” you replied. He moved his hands to your shoulders, then he started violently shaking you.

“(Y/N)! Jeez, wake up already. I’m happy you’ve been sleeping more but damn, learn how to get up,” you heard Sasha sigh. You bolted up and whipped your head around to look for Professor Ackerman, still disoriented from what happened. “You were mumbling in your sleep, not sure what about though,” she said.

That when it dawned on you. It was a dream. Why were you dreaming about him? Especially that kind of dream… “Oh, thanks Sasha. I would’ve oversept if you hadn’t woken me up,” you yawned, stretching out your arms. You showered and got ready for the day, then made your way to your first class.

You decided that it was probably for the best that the dream got cut off when it did, after all nothing like that would ever actually happen. Although, part of you couldn’t help but picture the rest of it when you were spacing out in class. 

“Psst, (Y/N)!”

You snapped out of your daydream and turned around to see your friend Armin. “Hm? What’s up?” you whispered back to him.

He gave you a small smile. “Later tonight, Eren, Sasha, Connie, and Jean are all coming to my apartment. I know you haven’t met Jean yet, but he goes here and he’s really nice. You in?”

“Oh, I think I have met him. Kirstein, right? He’s in my english class. I tripped on his bag strap and ate shit going down the stairs, but he was nice about it and helped me up,” you said quietly, trying to hold in a laugh.

“That was you?! He told me about that, but he just said it was a pretty girl. But anyway, you coming? Eren is bringing drinks.”

Pretty? You smiled to yourself. “That was sweet of him to say. But sure, I’m in. What time?”

“Let’s say… 7 o’clock? I’ll make dinner,” he whispered. 

You rolled your eyes. “Armin, you always cook for us. Once I’m done with my tutoring, which is usually around 5 or 6, I’ll come help you cook, okay?”

“Okay, okay, fine. What do you want to make?”

“Spaghetti? I have a good family recipe.”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll let the others know.”

You turned back around and focused on your class, taking notes when you could. You actually could focus fairly well in your first three classes, so why was your fourth any different?

You went along with your day, stopping to get coffee with Sasha in between classes. You bought her an extra muffin, and she almost cried. She’s… Very serious about her food. You made a mental note to make extra sauce and noodles tonight.

Finally, you walked into your last class of the day, Mr. Ackerman’s english class. You were determined to stay 100% focused today, and you had actually slept these last few nights so you were prepared.

You went to find a seat when you heard your name being called. “(Y/N), come here,” the voice whisper-shouted.

You looked around until your eyes fell on Jean, who was motioning you towards him. You walked up the steps and into the row he was in. “What’s up?” you smiled, a little confused as to why he called you over.

“Sit by me today,” he said. It was more of a statement than a question, so you settled into the seat next to him, getting out your notes and a pencil.

“And to what do I owe this invitation?” you joked.

“I still feel kinda bad for, y’know, almost killing you last week. Besides, you seem nice.”

You mulled over his words for a moment. Nice? You tried to be, but you were afraid you came off as more polite and boring. You weren’t the best with talking to people you weren’t familiar with, Sasha usually was there to fill any awkward silences. You decided it was meant to be a compliment, and realized you still hadn’t said anything back.

“Thanks,” you said quietly, looking over at him. Pink crept into his cheeks for a moment, before he looked down at the book he had brought with him. Was he… Nervous? He seems pretty outgoing, but maybe he struggles talking to people like you do. 

“Alright, let’s get started. Get out your notes and pay attention,” said Professor Ackerman, meeting your eyes as he said the last part. Your stomach did a flip, and you felt your heartbeat speed up a little. 

As he started his lesson, you remembered your dream again. You were trying to focus on what he was saying, trying to at least look like you were taking notes. But the longer he was talking, the more you thought about it. The way his lips pressed gently to your skin, how he looked down at you, the way his voice sounded… 

“Ms. (L/N), do I need to remind you again to pay attention?” he sighed in annoyance. You had spaced out. Again. Damnit! And you had been so determined to be focused today. This was technically his fault though, since it was him in that dream you had. It’s his own fault for being so… so... Well, it didn’t matter what he was like. It’s not like you could tell him any of that stuff, anyway. So you mustered up all the concentration you could, and took notes at the speed of light. You didn’t let your focus break for a single second, trying to avoid the embarrassment of being chastised in front of the class yet again.

Before you knew it, the class was over. Jean packed up his stuff next to you, chuckling to himself quietly.

“What’s so funny?” you asked.

“Oh nothing, it was just a little funny to see the look on your face when Mr. Ackerman called you out for spacing. You looked like you had just seen a ghost or something,” he said with a smile.

“Mhm, laugh it up horse-boy, just wait til it’s you he’s calling out in front of everyone,” you retorted. 

He placed his hand on his chest and leaned away from you, a look of mock offense on his face. “‘Horse-boy’?? Ugh, (Y/N), why must you hurt me like this,” he fake-cried, wiping an imaginary tear from his face.

“Alright, alright, just get out,” you laughed.

“Aren’t you coming?” he asked.

“Well, since I’ve been falling behind I stay here after class for extra help,” you muttered, kind of embarrassed to admit that you even needed the help. 

“You stay in Ackerman’s room? That’s got to be rough,” he grimaced. “Well, if you ever get tired of being with that grump all afternoon, I would be happy to tutor you. I do pretty well in this class and homework doesn’t take up too much of my time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, Jean. See you tomorrow?” you smiled.

“See you tomorrow,” he said, raising a hand ‘goodbye’ as he walked out the door. Well, you were happy you had made a friend in that class, since you didn’t really know anyone there.

“So, Ms. (L/N), care to explain why you were unfocused today? I thought we were dealing with this problem,” deadpanned Professor Ackerman from behind you.

“Sorry, Professor. It’s just, I had a weird dream last night that I just can’t seem to shake, and it’s been distracting me all day. One of those dreams that feels so real that it feels more like a memory. But I got it together after you said something to me, so thank you,” you rambled, nervousness making say more than you had intended to.

“Well, would it help to talk about the dream? Get it off your chest so you can focus.” You felt your stomach drop.

“No no no no, that’s okay, thanks, but uh, I’ll just get to work now,” you stammered out as fast as you could. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Well, that was certainly a rushed answer. What happened that made you so nervous to talk about it?” he asked, a smirk just barely ghosting over his lips.

You sighed. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” you asked, regretting bringing it up in the first place. If he had said something about a dream, you’d be curious too. He shook his head in response.

You paused for a moment, realizing the position you had him in. You tried to hide your smugness as you planned to get payback for all the little flirty comments he had made. “Well, I’m sorry professor, but the dream…” you started, meeting his eyes.. “It isn’t quite appropriate to talk about, especially with you,” you smirked.

His eyes widened for just a moment before returning to their usual coldness. He cleared his throat and said, “Did it involve a classmate?”

That caught you off guard. “Huh?”

“I noticed you and Kirstein have been talking more often. If you’re having… Explicit dreams about one of your peers, it may not be best to sit right next to them,” he said, slight irritation lacing his voice. You struggled to hold in your laugh.

He looked up at you, confusion on his face. “What’s so funny?”

You couldn’t help it, you started laughing. “No, Professor. I am not having sex dreams about Jean,” you said, trying to collect yourself.

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Watch your language, Ms. (L/N). On a different note, I couldn’t help but notice your grades seem to be fine in most of your other classes, yet you’re doing poorly in mine. Either you’re completely clueless when it comes to english, or something is distracting you in this class specifically.”

In all honesty, it was a little harder to focus in his class. Whenever he looked at you your stomach felt like it was in knots, and you couldn’t help just watching him sometimes as he talked. After all, he was very attractive, even you could admit that. But you couldn’t let yourself get distracted anymore, nothing would ever come from having those thoughts. He just flirts sometimes to make fun of you. In his eyes, you must be just some dumb kid, even if you were just nine years younger than him.

“I guess I’m just clueless,” you smiled, hopping up to sit on a desk.

His eyebrows raised slightly as he started slowly walking towards you. “Hm, for some reason I don’t buy that.”

Your heartbeat started to quicken. “And why is that, Professor?”

He took another step forward, taking his time. “I’ve seen how you write, and you’re not bad. But you lack confidence in your work, which is usually a result of failing to listen in class. So why don’t we try that question again,” he said, now right in front of you. He put his hands on the desk right next to your hips and leaned in close. Your breath hitched. “What’s got you so distracted? Is it that Kirstein boy? Or is it… Something else?” His voice lowered and he moved slightly closer to your ear. “Or if you don’t want to answer that, you could tell me about that little dream of yours instead.”

You were almost shivering from how close he was to you. You could faintly smell the cologne he was wearing, and god, that tone of voice he had… If he wasn’t your teacher you would’ve kissed him by now. But he couldn’t know about that, of course. You had to make up a lie, and quickly. “I didn’t know the person in my dream, just a random face, I just never have those dreams so it’s been on my mind all day.”

He surveyed your face for a moment, then met your eyes. “You think I can’t tell when someone’s lying to me? I don’t blame you though, I seem to make you… Nervous,” he purred.

Your face burned, you should’ve known he wasn’t gonna fall for that. “Well, I wouldn’t really say you make me nervous, you’re just… Intimidating,” you mumbled.

“Good, maybe then you’ll listen to me for once. Now, why don’t you tell me the truth?”

You swallowed thickly. Might as well say it, what’s the worst that could happen? “Well, um, you were there. But we didn’t do anything that bad, it wasn’t really a sex dream, it was more of an… Um… Erotic dream guess?” you said. Your voice was quiet, hoping he wouldn’t fully hear you.

But of course, Professor I-Never-Miss-A-Goddamn-Thing Ackerman had heard all of it. “Hmm, well why don’t you tell me what exactly happened in this ‘erotic dream’, Ms. (L/N)?”

You sighed. “Well, you were sitting on the end of my bed, then you crawled up until you were on top of me, your hands were on the sides of my pillow. And then you…” you said, your voice just above a whisper.

“And then what did I do?”

“You… You kissed my chest, like my collarbone, then slowly kissed my neck. And you told me that there were… Things you wanted to do to me. You didn’t name any though. But, then I woke up,” mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him.

“So, first, I kissed your chest?” he asked, his head moving down a little.

You hesitated, not knowing what he was going to do. “Yes, you did.”

He gently moved part of your jacket, revealing more of the tank top underneath. “Like… this?” he muttered before his lips met your collarbone. Your breath hitched in surprise. Was this actually happening? 

He pulled away slightly and said, “I’m pretty sure I just asked you a question, (L/N). Aren’t you going to answer it?”

“Yes, it was like that in my dream,” you whispered.

“And then I kissed your neck, didn’t I?” he asked quietly, to which you just nodded.

You felt his lips meet the delicate skin on your neck, sending goosebumps all over your body. His tongue ran from the base of your neck up to your ear, making you let out a quiet moan. Your breathing was heavy and heat was pooling between your legs. It didn’t feel real, but you knew you weren’t dreaming now.

He moved up, gently nibbling at your ear. “And for the record, there are quite a few things I’d like to do to you,” he whispered darkly. 

“Professor…” you mumbled breathlessly. 

He pulled away and adjusted your jacket back to where it was. “Well, Ms. (L/N), I hope that cleared that dream from your mind. Now get to work, I have things to grade,” he said plainly. His face was back to its usual blank yet moody expression

“Oh, um, right,” you said, still reeling in shock from what had just happened. You wiped your neck with your sleeve then settled in to start working. Although, with the way he had left you, it would be even harder to get anything done now.


	4. Chapter 4

You quickly got your work done and packed up your stuff. “You all done, (L/N)?” asked Professor Ackerman, not even looking up from his laptop.

Making your way to the door, you spoke as you walked past him. “Yep. Have a pleasant evening.” You opened the door and quickly closed it behind you once you walked out. You cringed at your choice of words. ‘Pleasant evening’?! You could’ve said ‘see you tomorrow’, or even ‘have a good night’, but you chose ‘have a pleasant evening’. You let out a sigh and just kept speed walking towards the bus. 

You, Sasha, and Connie all lived in dorms, but Armin and Eren lived off-campus in an apartment. Armin’s family was totally rich so they paid for it, as well as his tuition. But you’d never get that impression by talking to him, he was sweet, reserved, and humble. Not to mention incredibly smart. You would’ve gone to him for tutoring, but with all the classes he was taking he didn’t have a ton of free time. He had offered, but you didn’t want to trouble him when he was already so stressed. 

It was cold out, and you found yourself wishing you had brought a warmer jacket. Oh right, your jacket... You remembered how he had moved it slightly back, the way his voice rumbled against your chest. You had wanted to run your hands through his hair, but you were kind of paralyzed with shock. He had caught you way off guard, it wasn’t fair. That’s not to say you didn’t like it or want it, because you sure as hell did, but still. 

The bus pulled in and was luckily mostly empty. You found a seat and pulled out your phone, sending a text to Armin that you were on your way. After about five minutes, you got off the bus and made your way to his apartment. You knocked and heard footsteps approaching the door.

The door swung open. “Hey (Y/N)! Come on in,” Armin smiled. 

“Thanks. It’s cold as hell out there,” you joked, taking off your shoes and walking into the kitchen. 

“I told you to start wearing a warmer coat, but NoOoO,” he complained, throwing up his hands. 

“You’re being such a mom,” said Eren with a chuckle, taking another sip from his beer.

“Don’t be mean to Armin, he just cares,” you said, lightly slapping the back of Eren’s head. “Where’d you get the beers from?”

“My older brother Zeke got us some. Pretty cool, right?”

“That was pretty nice of him. Well, in less than a year I’ll be able to legally buy us stuff and we won’t have to keep asking other people.”

“Hey (Y/N), wanna get started on the food? I kinda need your instructions since it’s your family recipe,” chimed in Armin.

“Right, did you get the list of ingredients I sent you?” you asked, standing up and striding over to the kitchen.

“Yep! Ran to the store after my last class. So where do I start?”

“Start browning the meat, I’ll chop the onion and bell peppers,” you explained, grabbing the ingredients from the fridge. You and him got to work, adding in the diced tomatoes, tomato sauce and paste, and some spices. As you were letting it simmer, people started to show up.

You heard a knock on the door, and Armin went to open it. As soon as he did, Connie and Sasha barged in, Sasha carrying a bottle of wine above her head like it was a trophy she had just won.

“WHAT’S UP FUCKERS WE BROUGHT WINE,” yelled Connie.

“I’M GONNA GET SHITFACED AND YOU’RE ALL GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT,” Sasha called back. Connie looked at her and did finger-guns.

“God are you two trying to get me kicked out?” said Armin, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sasha’s eyes widened, as if she just realized that other people lived in the building. “Yeah Connie! God, so disrespectful,” she said, shaking her head at him.

He slowly turned to her and gave her a face of disbelief and annoyance. You and Eren burst out laughing, and Armin was trying not to smile.

They put the bottle on the counter, deciding to save it for dinner. Armin went to go stir the sauce when there was another knock on the door. You were closer so you opened it to see Jean, who was holding a bag with a baguette in it.

His eyes widened and his face went pink. “(Y/N)! What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Armin and I were making dinner for everyone. Did you… not want me to be here?” you joked.

“Oh no no that’s not what I meant! I just didn’t know you and Armin were friends. It’s good to see you. Did Ackerman give you too much trouble after I left?” 

Your stomach dropped. You had almost forgotten what happened. Did he know what happened? Did he see it?

“Woah, that bad huh?” said Jean with a chuckle. “You kinda looked like you were having war flashbacks for something.”

“Oh! Uh, yeah he’s a little hyper-critical, but he’s pushing me to get better,” you said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

“Well, if he ever gets to be too much, I already told you I would help you.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate that. Oh, right,” you said, holding out your arms to grab the bread for him. 

He looked at you in confusion. “Oh uh, alright,” he smiled, putting out his arms and leaning in for a hug.

“I was uh, just gonna take the bread in for you,” you chuckled awkwardly. “But if you want a hug I can give you a hug.”

“Oh, huh, I’m stupid,” he laughed, handing you the bread and shuffling past you with a beet-red face. 

“Thanks for bringing that, Jean. I forgot to pick some up earlier. Oh, and Sasha and Connie brought wine and Zeke brought up a few cases of beer,” called Armin from the kitchen.

“I miss that guy, he’ll have to come drink with us sometime. So, you and (Y/N) made spaghetti?” asked Jean.

“Yeah, it’s a family recipe of hers so I’m excited to try it. Once these noodles are done we can eat, the table’s already set.”

“He made me redo it when I set it the first time,” groaned Eren from the couch.

“Yeah well that’s because you just put six plates on the table and put a fork on top of each of them,” you sighed.

“WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED TO EAT? There’s a plate to hold the food and a fork to eat it. Easy.”

“Let’s see, glasses, butter knives for the bread, placemats, and napkins,” commented Armin.

“Yeah yeah yeah, you told me that earlier,” Eren said, rolling his eyes.

“Do you just have zero manners?” asked Jean incredulously.

“You wanna fuckin fight right now horse-boy? I’m four beers in and I am ready. To. Go,” he growled, hopping up and stomping over to Jean.

“You have a death wish little man?” he retorted, grabbing the collar of Eren’s shirt. 

“”Little man’?! You’re barely taller than me!” he said, grabbing the collar of Jean’s shirt. He started to wind back a punch before you grabbed his wrist from behind him. He whipped around angrily to face you, but was met with a glare.

“I’m going to say this just once. I have had a long, tiring week. And I want to just relax and have a nice, chill dinner with my friends. And it would be a shame if someone were to ruin that for not only me, but everyone else here, wouldn’t it?” you deadpanned.

“Uh, right. Sorry, (Y/N),” he said softly, letting go of Jean’s shirt.

“Yeah, didn’t mean to upset you, sorry,” muttered Jean, looking down at his feet.

“See Armin? I told you, if you get angry with them they’ll stop fighting,” you smiled.

“Yeah but I’m really not that scary, and I’m also not a…” he turned to Jean and gave him a sly smile. “...’pretty girl’.”

Jean shot Armin a look. He looked a little embarrassed, so you didn’t mention that Armin had already told you about that. “Aww Armin, you’re a pretty girl in my eyes,” you smiled, walking over to him and squeezing him in a hug. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Oh, hey guys?” said Sasha.

“Yes, we made you extra sauce and noodles,” you replied instinctively.

“Thank youuuuu,” she called happily.

Once it was done, you and Armin put the food on the table and let everyone dish themselves. Armin went to grab the wine and poured a little for everyone. 

You looked over at Sasha, who had tears brimming in her eyes as she took bite after bite. “Do you like it?” you asked.

“(Y/N). If there is extra, can we please bring it home for leftovers??” she said, mouth still full. A tear ran down her cheek.

You burst out laughing. “If that’s alright with Armin, then sure.”

“Go ahead, but I’m not sure if there’ll even be any left,” he joked. Soon after, everyone finished eating. There did end up being a little extra, so Armin put it in some tupperware and put it in the fridge for the time being.

“Alright losers, let’s get wasted. I didn’t bring it up earlier because I wanted it to be a surprise, but my brother also just happened to bring us THIS,” said Eren, pulling a bottle of vodka out from under the couch. Everyone laughed and Armin went to go grab cups and things to make mixed drinks with.

You poured in three shots of vodka, some pineapple juice, and lemon-lime soda. Connie, Jean, and Eren were shotgunning beers, making Armin sigh and shake his head, knowing he was going to be the one cleaning up after them later. He was a bit of a lightweight, so he sipped his beer slowly. After you had finished your drink, you poured in another three shots, knowing you could handle your liquor pretty well.

“GUYS. WE NEED TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE,” said Sasha excitedly, holding up the empty wine bottle from earlier. Everyone agreed (some more reluctantly than others) and sat around in a circle, putting the bottle in the middle. 

“Alright, who’s going first?” asked Connie, slurring his words a bit. 

“Hold on, what if I land on a guy when I spin?” asked Eren.

“Then you kiss them, duh. You don’t have to full-on make out,” laughed Sasha.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Alright then, I’ll go first. We’ll go clockwise from there.” He grabbed the bottle and spun it, landing on Armin. They both widened their eyes and looked up at each other, Armin holding in a laugh. They crawled forward and Eren gave him a little peck on the lips. They both had pink cheeks, whether it was from the alcohol or the kiss. 

“Alright, my turn!” said Sasha excitedly. She spun the bottle, landing on you. Sasha laughed and moved over to you. Sitting up on your knees, you put your hands on the sides of her face, and she put her hands on your hips. You pulled her into the kiss, and she slid her tongue across your bottom lip, asking for access. You granted it, parting your lips and allowing your tongues to explore each other's mouths. She pulled you in closer as you slid your hands into her hair. 

“God, get a room you two,” laughed Connie. She parted from you and giggled, giving you an over dramatic wink. You laughed with her and jokingly bit your lip. It hadn’t been the first time you and her had kissed, but you were close enough to the point where it wasn’t really considered romantic or sexual between you. Eren and Jean looked at the two of you with wide eyes and open mouths, making you both laugh again. Next was Jean, and he looked really nervous. He spun the bottle and gulped as it landed on you.

“Twice in a row, (Y/N), the bottle likes you,” joked Armin. You laughed with him and crawled over to Jean. He was bright red and his eyes were wide.

You giggled, drunkenness making you more forward than usual. “What’s wrong, Jean? You look a little nervous.”

He shook his head and let out a clearly forced laugh. “Me? Never.” He leaned in and gently brushed your lips with his before placing his hands on the sides of your face. Just a moment after, he placed a gentle, timid kiss on your lips. It grew in intensity, his hands traveling into your hair. Your hands slid past his shoulders as you moved closer to him, getting lost in the scent of his cologne. You had almost forgotten other people were there.

Jean pulled away slightly, giving you one last little peck. As you moved back to your spot, you noticed a smile growing on his face, and you couldn’t help but smile a little too. “You’re not a bad kisser, Kirstein,” you said.

“You’re not so bad yourself (L/N),” he smirked.

The game went on for a while, everyone drinking more and more until a few people had passed out. Jean had headed out not too long ago, taking a bus home. You would’ve gone with him, but you decided to clean up a little for Armin since he was dead asleep on the couch. However, it was a little difficult considering how drunk you were. Your vision was a little hazy, your face felt numb, and it felt like everything around you was moving at different paces. As you walked you felt weightless, bumping into nearly everything around you. You went to get Sasha when you were about to leave, but she was sleeping soundly on the ground. You tried to wake her up, but it wasn’t looking like she would get up anytime soon.

You sighed and decided to head out yourself. It probably would’ve been a good idea just to sleep at Armin’s, but you knew you’d want to wake up in your own bed if you ended up with a hangover. You stumbled your way out of the building, trying to hail a cab. You weren’t really sure if you could make it to the bus station so this was your best option. You stood and waited, yet no cabs drove past. You sighed and sat on the curb, barely feeling yourself move.

Suddenly, a black car stopped right in front of you. Was this a cab? You didn’t think so. You stood up and the window of the car rolled down. To your surprise, Professor Ackerman was behind the wheel.

You laughed incredulously. “Pffft, noooo fuckinggg wayyyy,” you managed to get out. You stood up, holding onto the roof of his car to stabilize yourself. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing out here? It’s 2 am,” he said, clearly surprised.

“I wasss at… Arms house,” you said, slurring your words.

He frowned. “Damnit, are you drunk?”

“Hmmm, not tellingggg,” you smiled mischievously, using a sing-song voice.

“Get in the car, brat.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll get out and put you in here myself.”

You smirked, not moving an inch. He rolled his eyes and got out of the car, striding quickly towards you. Before you knew it, he had opened the door and picked you up.

“Ah! Hey! I was joking! I can get in the car myse-”

“You seem to be incapable of listening to me, so I had to move you myself,” he said, placing you gently in the passenger seat. He even buckled your seatbelt for you.

“Geez, I’m not a kid,” you huffed.

“Clearly.” He shut the door and walked around to the driver’s seat. “You’ll have to tell me which dorm is yours.”

You groaned, curling up in the seat. You were starting to get motion sickness, so you closed your eyes and tried to distract yourself. “Hey, Professor?”

“Hm?”

“What are YOU doing out here?”

“My good friend Hange was having a few friends over and she invited me. I’m on my way home. I’m just not stupid enough to get drunk off my ass and try to find a way home in the middle of the night. Jesus, that’s a whole new level of stupid. You could’ve gotten kidnapped or something. You need to start using your head,” he growled.

Shit, he sounded mad. Normally that wouldn't have affected you too much, but you were especially emotional in this state. You felt tears slip down your face, so you turned to look out the window. You didn’t want to seem like a sensitive child. “Sorry, sir,” you whispered.

He paused for a moment. “Are you crying?”

“No.”

“Liar,” he sighed. “Look, I’m not pissed, just worried. You should just stay where you are if you’re drunk. You never know what kind of people are out here.”

“I know, I just don’t want to deal with having to take the bus home with a hangover.”

“You’re too young to drink, you know that right?” he asked. Your stomach dropped. You had almost forgotten, this wasn’t a friend you were getting a ride from, this was your teacher. He could easily get you in trouble for underage drinking.

“Ohhh fuckkkkk,” you groaned, putting your face in your hands. “I know it’s probably your responsibility to report this but please please please I’ll do anything, I’ll clean your whole classroom or-”

He chuckled a little. “Calm down, I won’t say anything. You’re close enough to being 21, so I’ll let it slide. Besides, I doubt you could clean to my standards.”

You scoffed. “Let’s make a bet, then. I’ll clean your classroom on Monday, and if it’s up to your standards, you owe me. If it’s not, I owe you.”

“You’d owe me what, exactly?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You decide. But if I win, you owe me lunch.”

“Hm, alright. In that case, I won’t assign too much on Monday.”

“Oh, and by the way, if you say it isn’t up to your standards you better have actual reasons behind it. No saying it isn't just to win.”

“Alright.”

“What would I owe you if I lost?” you asked.

He smirked. “Haven’t decided yet.” 

You rolled your eyes and giggled, ignoring the way his voice made your stomach flutter. You pointed out where your dorm was, and he found a place to park. You thanked him for the ride and got out of the car, forgetting how off-balance you were. You stumbled around, your body feeling like it was moving faster than your brain was. It was much easier to focus in the car because you weren’t moving around, but the alcohol was flooding back in your veins with a vengeance. Your head was spinning, and you started to fall over.

But before you hit the ground, you felt yourself being caught. You looked up and saw Professor Ackerman, his eyes meeting yours. “You should’ve waited for me to help you out of the car,” he muttered, still holding you.

“Sorry, thought I wasn’t drunk… Anymore,” you said, your words starting to slur again. 

You held each other’s gaze for a moment longer before he shook his head and cleared his throat. “Let’s get you inside.” 

He helped you up and walked you into the building, before you realized you would have to walk up the stairs. You groaned and got up a few steps before stumbling and almost falling backwards. You felt him catch you and heard an exasperated sigh. You were about to apologize before you felt him scoop you up to carry you bridal-style. You let out a quiet yelp, adjusting to the position you were in.

“Oh, thanks. It’s on the… uh... second floor,” you mumbled. He just nodded and kept walking up the stairs. It suddenly dawned on you how close you were to his face, and how handsome he looked up close. Against your better judgement, you let yourself settle your head on his shoulder. You felt him tense slightly, before he relaxed and let out a quiet hum. 

Suddenly you remembered what had happened earlier yet again, and how his lips had felt on your neck. You smirked, mustering up all the newfound courage the liquor had given you. “I could totally get you back for earlier right now,” you whispered into his ear, running your hand across his chest. 

“Oh yeah? How so,” he mused, a look of amusement creeping onto his face.

Slowly, you pulled the collar of his shirt down, not moving too fast in case he wanted to stop you. But he didn’t. “By doing,” you started, kissing his now exposed collarbone. He tensed up again, pulling you in closer to his body. “exactly,” you continued, moving up to his neck. “what you did to me.” You started by grazing your tongue along his jugular, making him sharply take in a breath. You pressed your lips to his neck, gently sucking on the delicate skin.

“I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into, princess,” he said darkly, his breathing getting heavier.

“Oh? Don’t I?” you smiled, kissing along his jawline. “My room is at the end of the hall to the right. Would you like to come in?” He didn’t respond, he just walked quicker. When he got to your room, he put you down and let you get out your keys to unlock the door. You got it open and walked in, hearing him walk in behind you. You turned around, your heart pounding. All you wanted was to kiss him. 

As if he had read your thoughts, he walked up to you and grabbed your waist, pushing you into the wall. He got close to your face, his lips just barely apart from yours. His eyes flicked up to yours as if he were asking for your permission. You nodded, and not a moment later, his lips crashed into yours. His hands moved down, fingertips pressing into your hips. You slid your hands up his chest and into his soft hair. His scent was intoxicating, like soap and a faintly musky cologne. His hands left your hips and instead grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head. You moaned into the kiss, making him push into you further. You felt his growing arousal and pushed your hips into his. He exhaled and bit your lip gently,

His kisses started to slow and his hands moved from your wrists down to gently cup your face. He pulled away, both of you breathing hard. “This has been fun but, you’re still drunk. I shouldn’t have done that,” he whispered.

You gave him a confused look, then softened into a smile. “I’ve wanted you to do that for a while now.”

He chuckled, “What a coincidence, I’ve wanted to do that for a while too. Now come on, let’s get your drunk ass to bed.” He helped you into your bed, making sure you took off your shoes and jacket. “Goodnight, Ms. (L/N), see you Monday.”

That was the last thing you heard before you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
